Lavi Abasa
Lavi Abasa 「阿波・良毘 '' Abasa Lavi」'' is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Lavi is a lone Mage, doing as he wants whenever he wants, so long as he gets a meal and a good show from time to time. Lavi gets caught up in a "Mage Hunt Game", in which, Kida gets stuck in herself. Lavi decides purely because she looks cute and to help her out. Lavi holds the title for, "The Orange Rose of Euphoria." Seeing how Lavi only knows how to be content, but never happiness. Appearance Lavi is a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, ginger red hair and tends to wear it up in a bandanna; sometimes he ties it back, depending on his mood, and green almond-shaped eyes that are slightly angled downwards, but they add to his ever-growing charm. Lavi is rather on the tall side of the Roses, and since he likes to tease everyone. He would purposely put things on the top shelf to keep out of reach for Henry or Karna. He gets a better laugh when he sees Senri struggles. Due to his height and built body, he's often asked to play basketball with Eden, Robin, and Jungkook when they go out to play street ball for some quick cash. He is constantly seen wearing an eyepatch over his left eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eyepatch because of any injury. It is later revealed, that he holds a Philosopher Stone he keeps hidden that he stole from the Vatican. Not wanting them to use it for evil. However, this does cause Lavi's unusual amount of Reiastu. When he takes the patch off, it only reveals his green eye with a jewel embedded in where the pupil should be. Glowing a bright red. Only Sasori knows though, accidently walking in on Lavi during his time in the shower - promising not to tell the others. Lavi's uniforms tend to feature longer jackets and tight pants he tucks into his boots, and his bandannas and scarves are actually a requested part of his uniform design. Lavi keeps his bow and arrows on his back. Though he started off wearing simple work-type boots, his most recent uniform features higher boots that go clear up to his thighs. He is often wearing fingerless gloves, making it easier for him to use his bow. When not in a mission, Lavi wears lightweight clothing. He is usually seen with short sleeves and open neck concept. Personality Lavi has a very relaxed, open attitude that never seems to gets worked up. Having no particular interest in victory or prestige, yet sloven with alcohol, a sucker for money and weak against free food. Cheerful and openhearted, a male archer that is lively yet dignified. Constantly full of pride, acting complacently, but that does not mean he is looking down on his opponent. He’s merely enjoying life. A personality like Eden's, one might say, but he's knows what he wants and knows how to stand up for himself. Lavi greatly laughs and gets easily surprised. While he has a broad-minded personality that laughs off at most things, due being “someone who masters the way of the sword” at his roots, he is very dry and severe in regards to the taking of lives; only doing so with precise reason. Mostly the reason why he switched from using a sword to a bow, seeing how he took too many lives that way. A bow allowing him to think ahead if it's truly necessary to take someone's life. 63b00524f9153b9cb1895f1e2d602076.jpg 72f1ad5b09f83b4a1cdc0966aeda787b.jpg Lavi.full.539850.jpg That being said, he falls in love easily and likes to be depended on very much. For example, when he first meets Kida, he expected her to be a meek little girl that somehow ended up in the same situation as he but fell for her as she progressed with her charms in saving him. Lavi also likes to be praised very much; helping Karna with the garden or teaching him about the world, to helping Senri with his games, playing with Eden and Robin, or helping Jungkook to work out - he's very weak to flattery. People easily win him over with a mere compliment. Although his kind personality, his old swordsman shipways disposition that loves a brawl, he has a sense of justice, he never preaches to be righteous himself. Fundamentally a carefree wandering vagabond, but he becomes ruthless when coming across scenes such as “a one-sided massacre”, “trampling on people’s dignity, convictions for fun” or “stealing my food when I’m hungry”. Because of his former occupation, Lavi can actually be very intelligent and insightful, thinking up battle strategies on the go and frequently using his Mage skills to win fights. As well, Lavi's past continues to influence who he is and how he acts. He admitted to Robin once that he believes that having a loving family is all someone really needs in life, due to his lack of a family during his childhood, but he quickly came to realize that the Roses are his unbound family. Loving all of them equally, and Kida a little more. He sometimes, like Karna and Leo, wonder if he's allowed to have the love he's given because of all the sin he caused. He makes up for his dues by trying to do more right than wrong. Even though he is most of the time cheerful and joking, he happens to get very angry when it comes to serious matter. He punched a window in the ship so violently it broke the glass when Kida was left apathetic following Ikuto's disappearance. Easily saying something very harsh, or not even talking at all. His expression is worn on his face and sleeve. Lavi also has a fondness for beautiful women with gifted assets, having a tendency to call out "Strike!" when he sees a woman who "meets his standards". All in all, Lavi is a free wonderous spirit. He's very loving and never afraid to speak his mind in order for everyone to get along. Often napping somewhere with Eden, or enjoying a drink with Oz & Sasori, or getting lost somewhere in a big place - seeing where the wind takes him. Out of all the Roses, though, Lavi is defiantly one of the most confessings when it comes to his love for Kida. Often finding her flowers in the woods, or asking if she'd like to go on a walk alone, or he likes to sneak into her bedroom. Despite or due to all of these traits, Lavi possesses an immense amount of charisma and has amassed a quite large group of friends because of his charisma, and attitude. When it's needed, he is able to impart words of wisdom and can make those around him feel much more alive even with his inappropriate jokes and deadpan statements. This ability has given him very loyal allies, friends, and even former enemies. As Ikuto pointed out, he was able to affect Lucy (who is usually a dead-serious and cold-blooded woman) and even made friends with a Valkyrie, despite the situation always turning out less than ideal whenever the latter would be around. Stats Actually Card Synopsis Kida gets separated from Tsubasa and Robin and gets caught by a mage hunter, who kidnaps her and throws her into a “Mage Hunt” game. In which, the other opposites of the game need to kill one another in order to survive and make it out alive. She ends up befriending Lavi when she saves him from a nearby attack, and they end up working side by side to make it out that is - until a Valkry shows up. Abilities Physical Strength *Lavi is more physically gifted than most "normal" humans, and is able to lend his power to Tsubasa and Leo to hold back a level three Hollow with his bare hands since neither his Vessel was nowhere in sight and his Reiastu levels were low. **He was even able to damage a wall by punching Robin through it without much effort. *He can also crack Robin's Flying Raven Form with his bare hands when he was angry, in which, shocked even himself and several of the Roses. *Ikuto claims it's because of his years of intense training, but Lavi says it's merely pure luck. Hand-to-hand Combat Skills *Lavi is also very proficient at hand to hand combat. *He could pierce the defense of Zero's Vážící Váhy (though Zero was not fighting back, he only activated it because Lavi went berserk) with his mere fists and kicks. *In the Mage's Game, he could take out several opponents at once with his punches. *Though he isn't as fast as Leo or Eden, he can easily predict movements of where his opponent may be, always nearly correctly guessing. *His style is similar to Henry's in the fact they both use boxing, but Lavi's quick with his legs too. Expert Swordsman *Because of his past, Lavi was very efficient in the way of the sword. Having being taught by an old master in China during the early years of his childhood. *With a mere flick, claims Leo, your life could be easily over. Seeing how Lavi moves too quickly when it comes to a blade. *He's even acknowledged by Zooey and Sasori as a master swordsman, someone of his skills far beyond anyone they've ever encountered. **Sasori added that his style of using the bow is something not taught, but developed by Lavi himself. *Though it's been years since Lavi touched a sword and he still refuses too. **He did chop an apple in half on top of Eden's head once with a knife with his eyes closed on a dare. Enhanced Speed *Lavi is incredibly nimble, capable of matching the agility of Leo when he uses Shunshin - if he actually feels like trying. *In addition, his reflexes (while often downplayed for comedic purposes) are great and he is capable of dodging, deflecting bullets or in some instances throwback knives, arrows, and similar projectiles. *When Lavi is particularly enraged, his speed and reflexes reach absurd heights, allowing him to perform such feats as shattering a titanium sword in mid-swing with his teeth or closing meters of distance between himself and his target in a fraction of a second. Bow & Arrow *Lavi's current weapon of choice, Lavi can easily shoot a target from several hundred miles away, especially with one eye. **If he dare uses two, with his enhanced Philosopher Stone, he can see the vital blood arteries and shoot his opponents down from hundreds of meters. *Lavi prefers his bow, seeing he can control where he exactly hits someone. It also allows him to think with a deep breathe and withdraw if the person is worthy of living or not. *His techquine is especially useful in his close combat since his bow is also used as something of a bat. Immense Reiastu *The only ones within the Roses known for their immense Reiastu are Ikuto, Lavi, Karna Oz, and Tsubasa. **Throughout all of them, Lavi's is the most impressive because he is a mere human. *Lavi has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other demons or Valkyries. **It impresses Ikuto especially because it's near that of a hollow. *Because of this, Lavi can easily use various types of Magic. **However, it refuses to use it because of his past. *He can also summon Abigail without the use of Kida's Reiastu but doesn't often because she likes to yell at him whenever she's summoned. Starlight (スターライト) *Starlight is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Abigail after he formed a vow with Kida. *Starlight is both a set of bow (star) & arrows (light), which are both crafted out of sterling silver. Like it shines like the stars itself in the night sky. *Starlight allows Lavi to shoot sharp jets of arrows, never running out of arrows as long as he has the Reiastu to fuel his bow, though, the arrows do disappear as soon as they land. **If he tries, he can make the direction of the arrow change with a snap of his fingers. Asfal Zawba'a (風の大嵐アスファル, Raging Storm Wind) *Lavi's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Abigail, it's Wind Magic. **Despite his Aria, Lavi tries not to use magic often because of his previous affiliations with it. He comes to little term with it when Kida talks to him, settling to use it in the smallest way possible. *Lavi usually uses the wind to exactly help pinpoint his arrows or float up buildings to shoot. *Their accuracy is spot-on, and their power is still great enough to bring down houses with a small barrage released in quick succession. Releasing over a dozen arrows at once, they are accurately fired at the opponent whether as a sneak attack or support for another. He is capable of performing Broken Phantasm shots from various distances, from hundreds of meters away up to four kilometers away from the target. *Lavi can create a strong gust of wind that envelops and cuts his opponent with a soar of his arrow. Anemostróvilo Thirío (神の獣を旋風に巻き込む, Whirlwind Divine Beast) *Lavi's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much of his Reiastu, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *Whirlwind Divine Beast can only be used of Lavi manages to get a great distance from his target and himself. The large arrow does not work well in close combat. *Divine Beast allows Lavi to shoot a large arrow with both his Aria and Reiastu to fire off a massive arrow, gathering the nearest crosswinds to fire off the massive arrow. **There's massive recoil to the immense power being shot off, thus, Lavi would usually have to sit for a while. **Due to the massive recoil, it's known to rip apart anything next to it, like building or grasslands. Thus why Lavi really tries to use it when no one is around him unless absolutely needed. *It can penetrate through any shield, it can even crack through Robin's Luckiest Lady. Trivia *Lavi enjoys reading and learning new things; often shadowing the other Roses to gather whatever knowledge they're up too. **He's always willing to lend a helping hand if needed. *He always prefers sweets over alcohol, but because of his high tolerance and funny personality, he's focused to drink with the heavier drinkers like Sasori, Oz, Tsubasa, Zero, and Robin. *Lavi's strength is the ability to adapt to new environments and commit them to memory. **His weakness is that he talks too much. *Lavi loves pasta, so Karna often makes it for him. **Kida would try and take him out to eat too at least once in a while. *Lavi is one of the few Roses that expresses how grateful he is for all the other Roses; saying how they're like his true family, like his brothers. **Often expressing it in hugs, and small gestures like making whoever a small cake or with whatever they like. *When Lavi can't sleep, he sneaks into Kida's room to cuddle with her since her presence calms him, or he sneaks with Eden and likes to pull his strands of hair out of his head until he wakes up. **He often rooms with Leo since he can't sleep in the dark very well, often just reading until he falls asleep as well. *Lavi enjoys sleeping so much that, on top of sleeping 7–8 hours at night, he also likes to take hour-long naps during the day. **Ikuto taught him now to nap in trees. **He often takes long naps with Kida after her soccer practices. *Lavi has a gruesome reputation within the Vatican as the "Mage Killer" for being an ex-assassinator. **He still resents the past actions he made in the past, hoping the ones he makes in the future makes up for it. *Lavi has a lot of spare eyepatches; they are anti-odor, antibacterial and quick-drying ones designed especially for him by the science section in Callisto. He even wears them in the bath. *Lavi loves to wander off, often taking Ikuto or Tsubasa on a stroll around some random place around Ayuaza. *Out of all the Roses, he gets along the best with everyone. No one really finding a certain dislike towards him. **Mostly because of his curious personality, and strong laughter. *Out of all the Roses, it's said that Lavi is the most powerful at full potential. **Even more than Ikuto when he isn't at full potential. Category:Characters Category:Rose Knights Category:Vatican Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Bowsmen Category:Humans